Green Goblin (The Amazing Spider-Man)
The Green Goblin (Real Name Harry Osborn) is the secondary antagonist of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He is portrayed by actor Dane DeHaan. who also portrayed Andrew Detmer in Chronicle. Biography Early Life Harry was a childhood friend of Peter Parker and was there for him, when his parents died. When Harry was 11, his father shipped him off to a boarding school. For his 16th birthday, his father sent him a bottle of scotch (though, it was obvious that it had in fact been sent, by an Oscorp employee). Events like these, cause Harry to resent Norman. At one point, Harry had a fling with a French supermodel. He also began to experience symtoms of his father's illness. Returning to New York In 2014, the 20 year old Harry returned home, just before his dad passed away. Harry was now Oscorp's CEO and was soon reunited, with his childhood friend. He also became convinced, that the blood of Spider-Man (whom he had figured out, had gotten his powers from one of the now destroyed spiders), would be able to cure him. Knowing, that Peter had taken photos of him, Harry asked him to get in touch with Spider-Man. Later, Spider-Man appeared in Harry's home, but refused to give him his blood, regardless of what Harry offered him. Harry became increasingly desperate, when his assistant informed him that they company had drained venom from the spiders, before destroying them. He tried to find out where it was stored, but came across information about Electro and was quickly locked out of the system. To save himself, Menken framed Harry and had him fired. Enraged, Harry sought out Electro, at Ravencroft and freed him. Becoming Goblin Together with Electro, Harry headed back to Oscorp and took Menken hostage, while sending Electro off, to take out the city's power. Menken took Harry down into a secret area and was forced to inject Harry, with the spider venom. The venom had a violent effect on Harry. In pain, he crawled over to an Oscorp prototype exo-skeleton and glider and put it on. Harry flew to the power plant, arriving shortly after Electro's defeat. He realized that Spider-Man was Peter Parker and grabbed Gwen, attempting to throw her to her death, only for her to be rescued by Spider-Man. Harry began fighting Spider-Man, inside of the nearby clock tower, but was ultimately defeated and locked away at Ravencroft. Months later, Harry was visited by the Gentleman, who informed Harry, that he had found several suitable candidates. Harry asked him to keep it small and sent him down to the secret area, to collect weapons and equipment for the chosen candidates. Trivia *In the The Amazing Spider-Man Films Norman has not taken the Goblin Mantle. *This marks the second time Harry Osborn has been a villain in a Spider-Man movie, with the first time being in Spider-Man 3. *He bears similarities to the Joker (Nolanverse): **Both had the lovers (Rachel Dawes and Gwen Stacy) killed, affecting the heroes (Batman and Spider-Man). **Both convinced the corrupted villains (who played the President of the United States) (Harvey "Two-Face" Dent, who did Benjamin Asher in Olympus has Fallen and Electro, who did James Sawyer in White House Down) out of their pain and loss, such Harvey losing Rachel leading to his transformation into Two-Face, and Max losing his family and life leading to his transformation into Electro, into helping them take down the hero. **Both were the main antagonist of the sequels to the films, where the first enemies (Ra's al Ghul and Lizard) fought the heroes, who were their friends. *He also bears a similarity to Ivan Vanko, both were the sons of the villains (Norman Osborn and Anton Vanko) who had their egos (Green Goblin and Whiplash) in the comics, both had witnessed their deaths and both had taken on the egos. *He bears more similarity to some versions of his father like having trouble with the board of detectors and becoming the goblin as a result which happens in the Sam Raimi films and the 80's Animated Series versions of his father and being the one responsible for Gwen's death like the comic book version of his father. *Although credited as the Green Goblin, he isn't referred to this name in dialogue at all during the film. Gallery Tumblr mme5h1yMFW1s070kko1 1280.jpg AMSM2 Green Goblin First Look.jpg The Green Goblin Attacks.png TASM2 Spidey-Goblin-exclusive.jpg TASM2 Spider-Man and Harry Osborn.jpg TASM2 Peter Parker and Harry Osborn.jpg Spider-Man is confronted by The Green Goblin.png PH12On72FJ9r41 1 m.jpg Harry Osborn TASM2.jpg Harry Electro.jpg Asmcap26-630x265.jpg Asmcap24-630x268.jpg Asmcap18-630x267.jpg Asmcap14-630x267.jpg Asmcap4-630x268.jpg Asmcap3-630x267.jpg 9764.jpg 9224.jpg 8665.jpg 6442.jpg 2455.jpg 0976.jpg 325.jpg The-Amazing-Spider-Man-Dane-DeHaan-Harry-Osborn.jpg GG1.jpg 756433.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Supervillains Category:Goblins Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Knifemen Category:Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Bombers Category:Business Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Son of villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Psychopath Category:Brainwashers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side